Rotten Casanova
by Kyosuke01
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los ojos de Hachiman se volvieran normales de repente? ¿Y si, con su nueva apariencia, se las diera de seductor?
1. Prólogo

_**"He aquí la gran incógnita que no he podido resolver, a pesar de mis treinta años de investigación sobre el alma femenina: ¿Qué es lo que quiere la mujer?"**_

 _ **-Sigmund Freud**_

'Mujeres… ¿qué haríamos sin ellas?'

Es una pregunta que ha rondado por la cabeza de todo hombre en algún momento de su vida, principalmente de su adolescencia.

Ahora bien, la importancia del papel de la mujer en las sociedades humanas es extremadamente variado, yendo desde ser incapaces de siquiera mostrar su rostro en público, hasta llegar a ser sus gobernantes absolutas.

En la sociedad japonesa, sin embargo, no se llega a ninguno de estos dos extremos.

La educación es una de las principales razones para esto, basándose en valores morales y humanos de igualdad de género, respeto por la integridad física y del alma, etc.

De cualquier manera, estos ideales (como todos las demás), son aplastados en algún momento y lugar, siendo este contexto, en su gran mayoría, las calles.

No hablo solo de los callejones oscuros y abandonados que hay en cualquier ciudad del mundo y que sería una imprudencia total visitar, debido a los retorcidos seres que allí habitan, (alias ladrones, secuestradores, violadores, asesinos, etc.) sino a todas las calles.

Sí, esos lugares abarrotados y ruidosos en los que apenas puedes moverte sin chocar, eran tan o más peligrosos que aquellas sucias callejuelas.

¿Qué por qué pienso eso?

Simple, los peores ladrones y asesinos, son las personas que caminan a tu lado.

Ah, pero me estoy desviando del tema, lo siento.

¿En qué iba? Oh si, la mujer.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, a pesar de que la sociedad las trate como títeres, las mujeres son lo más sagrado del mundo para el hombre a nivel individual; son sus compañeras, sus amigas, sus amores...

Aunque por supuesto, no es que algo de eso me importe realmente.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1:"Y así, la 'normalidad', se acaba."**_

"¡Hikki, vamos al club!"

Tan pronto como terminó la clase, la enérgica y voluptuosa Yui Yuigahama vino hacia mí dando saltitos _._

' _En serio, tiene que preocuparse más de su comportamiento frente a los hombres, estuve peligrosamente cerca de hacer algo que lamentaría cada noche sentado en mi celda.'_

"Ah, Yuigahama." Le respondí letárgicamente, contrastando mucho con su exclamación anterior. "Sí, vamos."

Salimos del salón, y nos dirigimos hacia el salón del club.

Caminamos en silencio; pero no uno incómodo, como los que pasan cuando te quedas sin temas de conversación, sino uno agradable y pacífico, que me permite perderme en mis pensamientos sin ninguna interrupción y por el que le estaré eternamente agradecido a Yuigahama.

Finalmente, nos detenemos frente a la puerta del salón, y es Yuigahama la que hace los honores.

' _Aquí viene…'_

Se oye el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y Yuigahama lanza su estruendoso saludo.

"¡Yahallo!" El grito de la chica del cabello rosado no inmuta a la otra existencia femenina del aula, la Reina Helada, Yukino Yukinoshita, mientras sigue leyendo cualquiera que sea su libro esta vez.

"Yo." Al saludo de Yuigahama le sigue el mío, aunque si los enfrentamos (en términos de entusiasmo, claro), creo que la diferencia de presión espiritual me dejaría en coma… (1)

"Buenas tardes, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun." Responde Yukinoshita, con una voz suave y calmada, como siempre.

"¡Yahallo, Yukinon!"

' _Hey, ¿no acabas de decir exactamente lo mismo que hace 3 segundos?'_

Mientras las dos chicas se ponían cariñosas (o más bien Yuigahama abrazaba a Yukinoshita mientras esta trataba de soltarse del agarre de la primera), me encamine hacia mi silla y, reposando mi codo sobre la mesa y mi barbilla sobre mi codo, comencé a leer la novela ligera que había extraído de mi mochila.

"Ne, Yukinon. ¿Has oído de ese Café del que todos están hablando? ¡Deberíamos ir allí algún día! ¡Hikki también! "Exclama emocionada Yuigahama.

' _Esa es una referencia increíblemente vaga. Además, ¿acaso se olvidó de que Yukinoshita no tiene amigos en su clase como para hablar de esas cosas? Que desconsiderada eres, Gahama-chan' (2)_

"¿Por qué me arrastras a esto? Nunca dije que quisiera ir. Y aún si fuera, solo arruinaría el paisaje." Dije, tratando de mostrar irritación en mi voz. En verdad no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo, pero no pude encontrar la voluntad para decirle directamente que no.

"Aww, ¡vamos!" Yuigahama hizo un puchero, mientras mostraba insatisfacción en su rostro. "No tienes que estar tan irritado, Hikki."

"No, en serio no creo que sea una buena idea el que yo vaya. Así que gracias por la consideración, pero voy a tener que rechazar su generosa oferta, capo."(3)

"¿Capo?" Ladeó su cabeza, confundida. " ¿Qué significa eso?"

Yukinoshita soltó una risilla, y levantó la vista de su libro. "Creo que a lo que Hikigaya-kun se refiere es que no quiere ir, pero no se sentiría bien diciéndote directamente que no, así que usó una referencia cinematográfica para expresar sutilmente su desacuerdo"

' _Eso fue estúpidamente preciso. Mujer, ¿acaso eres un Esper? '_

"Eso es…cierto." Me di por vencido, no estaba de humor para discutir con Yukinoshita.

La reacción de Yuigahama vino con algo de ' _delay_ '.

"Oh, creo que si recuerdo algo así de una película…" Su rostro se contrae en una expresión de concentración, como si tratara de recordar algo.

Finalmente, sus músculos faciales se relajan y su expresión se ilumina.

"¡Ah, es esa frase de El Padrino!"

Bingo.

"Exacto." Le digo a Yuigahama, confirmando su respuesta. "Aunque estoy algo sorprendido de que en realidad conocieras esa película."

"¡No soy tan ignorante!" Me refuta, haciendo el mismo puchero de antes. "Yo también puedo ver esas películas... Tú no me consideras tan ignorante, ¿verdad, Yukinon?" Le preguntó a Yukinoshita con una mirada suplicante, como diciéndole: _'¡No me dejes sola en esto!'_

Yukinoshita suspiró y, luego de masajearse las sienes como siempre acostumbra, le respondió a Yuigahama, con un tinte de compasión en la voz. "Lo lamento, Yuigahama-san, pero por mucho que me desagrade tengo que admitir que concuerdo con Hikigaya-kun, a mí también me sorprendió el que supieras de lo que estábamos hablando."

Al oír esto, Yuigahama levantó los brazos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa en señal de derrota.

"No me hablen, ninguno de los dos." Dijo, aún sin levantarse, señalándonos con su dedo índice.

La actitud deprimida de Yuigahama no cambió por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente se irguió y comenzó a jugar con su teléfono.

Aunque esta actividad no ocupó su mente demasiado tiempo, y se cansó, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa, ¿que no puede hacer algo por más de 5 minutos?

"Chicos, estoy aburrida."

Yukinoshita y yo, que habíamos estado leyendo desde la última vez que Yuigahama había hablado, nos volteamos hacia Yuigahama, que había vuelto a su posición de depresión.

"¿Y?" Le respondí, volviendo a mi lectura. No quería ofender a Yuigahama, pero tampoco deseaba iniciar una conversación.

Afortunadamente, Yuigahama no tomo a mal mis palabras. "Pues que deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no creen?"

"No, no creo." Dejé mi novela por segunda vez y giré mi rostro para responderle. "Además, ¿Qué necesidad hay de iniciar una conversación? ¿Tomaste demasiada azúcar o algo?"

"¡No tengo sobredosis de azúcar!" Me respondió, obviamente irritada. "¡Ah, olvídenlo!"

Con eso dicho, Yuigahama se sumió en su fingida depresión por tercera y última vez esa tarde, yo resumí mi lectura y Yukinoshita permaneció silenciosa, como había estado durante toda mi discusión con la pelirroja.

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Yukinoshita se dio cuenta de esto, cerro su libro, se levantó de su asiento, y nos dijo:

"Me parece que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa."

Después de lo dicho por Yukinoshita, recogimos nuestras cosas y, después de despedirnos, nos dirigimos a las puertas de la escuela.

Las dos chicas se fueron por la misma ruta, al parecer porque Yuigahama quería ir al apartamento de Yukinoshita. Ambas se despidieron, aunque Yukinoshita con un poco de duda, y se perdieron al voltear la esquina.

Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi bicicleta, monté y me fui pedaleando a casa.

Tan pronto como llegué a la entrada, Komachi, mi hermana menor, corrió a darme la bienvenida.

"¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan!" Me saludó, con un entusiasmo que solo era comparable al de Yuigahama. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Komachi estuvo muy preocupada por ti, ¡Kyaah, eso debe haberme dado muchos puntos!"

"Si, si, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿La cena ya está lista?" Me quité los zapatos y caminé a la cocina.

"Uh-huh. Está en el congelador." Me dijo, volviendo a la sala a ver la televisión.

Al oír la respuesta de Komachi, saqué mi cena del mencionado aparato y la introduje en el horno de microondas.

Luego de oír la alarma, extraje mi plato y me dispuse a comerlo.

Terminando mi plato, lo llevé al lavavajillas, para hacer lo que se hace cuando llevas un plato al lavavajillas.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar algo extraño, como una sensación cálida en los ojos al comer…

Pero no le di importancia, y después de despedirme de mi linda hermanita, me encaminé hacia mi cuarto, sintiéndome cansado.

Ni siquiera me molesté en ducharme, simplemente me cambié a ropas más apropiadas para mi siguiente actividad. Después de haber hecho esto, me recosté y me quedé dormido.

Me dormí sin soñar, y, después de lo que pareció un segundo, empecé a oír el sonido de mi despertador.

Normalmente, me levantaría a regañadientes y susurrando maldiciones.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta mañana me sentía con mucha energía. Apagué mi despertador, y me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto, cuando de pronto siento pasos fuera, y, antes de que abra la puerta, una voz me llama.

"Onii-chan, levántate ya."

La puerta se abre y mi hermana Komachi entra.

"Si que te gusta dormi-" Su oración queda incompleta, porque se queda mirándome con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

De la nada, su expresión de sorpresa cambia por una de miedo.

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Onii-chan?" Su repentino cambio de ánimo me confunde.

"¿Eh, de qué hablas, Komachi? Soy yo." Digo, tratando de calmarla.

"Como si fu- ¿Ah?" Vuelve a dejar su frase inconclusa. "Esa voz… ¿Onii-chan…eres tú?"

"¿Quién más iba a ser" Aún estaba confundido por su reacción, pero lo mejor era calmarla antes de hacer las preguntas.

"Es que…tus ojos…" Señaló mi rostro con su dedo índice. "Están… normales."

Ah, solo era eso. Por dios Komachi, no me asu-Espera, ¿qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, espera." Salió corriendo de mi habitación, aparentemente en busca de algo.

' _Mis ojos… ¿están normales? Eso es imposible.'_ pensé.

Mientras me cuestionaba esto, Komachi regresó, trayendo en sus manos un espejo de mano. Me lo dio. "Mira."

Hice lo que dijo, y quedé boquiabierto.

 **Ok, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Traté de hacer este un poco más largo ya que es el primer capítulo, y les agradezco a las 5 personas que me dejaron reviews. En serio, ustedes me motivaron chicos.**

 **Le agradezco especialmente a KairuG y a Hikigaya, thank you guys, you´re awesome.**

 **Estaré updateando semanalmente, más o menos.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Referencias:**

 **Bleach.**

 **Es un apodo que Hachiman usa a veces para referirse a Yuigahama. Aunque la creadora fue Haruno.**

 **Hachiman parodia una respuesta a la oferta a la que hace referencia la frase de Marlon Brando: "Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar"**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:"Sin embargo, ellas no lo aceptarán"**_

Casanova.

Es un término que se usa popularmente para describir a un hombre con apego excesivo al adulterio, la poligamia y la promiscuidad.

En otras palabras, un "seductor".

Giacomo Casanova, autor y aventurero italiano, fue quien dio origen al nombre; gracias a sus numerosos encuentros con mujeres de la época.

Sin embargo, pocas personas están conscientes de esto, y usan el término indiscriminadamente sin siquiera tener en cuenta la etimología. En serio, los humanos son unos seres tan simples e ignorantes.

Pero como iba diciendo, es un término que, como muchos otros, ha sido usado y abusado en mil y una maneras sin el más mínimo resentimiento.

Pero yo voy a cambiar eso.

 **. . .**

Iba de camino a la escuela, recordando los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

Komachi entró a mi cuarto para despertarme y decirme que me apure. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo muy extraño.

Mi hermana empezó a actuar como si fuera el chico del bate de Paranoia Agent y me preguntó a gritos quién era y qué había hecho con su hermano.

Por supuesto, yo reaccioné, muy confundido, respondiéndole que yo era su hermano y que no me lo había llevado a un laboratorio a que hicieran copias fiesteras de él. **(1)**

Ella quedó aún más confundida, y, diciéndome que mis ojos estaban normales, me trajo un espejo de mano.

Lo que vi se sale de los límites de las cosas que puedes olvidar con un neuralizador. **(2)**

En lugar de las pupilas podridas y vacías que esperaba que me devolvieran la mirada, se veían un par de ojos negros, con el iris perfectamente visible y saludable, y la esclerótica más clara que he visto nunca.

…

' _¿Pero qué carajos…?'_ Recuerdo que pensé en ese momento.

Esto era algo increíble y completamente absurdo, los ojos de una persona no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana. ' _O eso creo…No, es imposible'_

Sin embargo, ese extraño cambio trajo consigo algo bastante bueno.

Yo, que ya era apuesto antes de esto, me veía aún mejor. Al parecer porque, sin mis antiguos ojos (que no eran muy atractivos para las chicas), ahora la atención se dirigiría a mi rostro.

Y tengo que decir, que al verme cuidadosamente, mi narcisismo se disparó hasta la ionósfera.

 _Damn, I´m fucking hot!_ _ **(3)**_

Ahem.

Como iba diciendo, Komachi, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de esto, (a pesar de ser mi hermana) no reprimió su asombro hacia mi atractivo.

"Wow, ¿Desde cuándo te ves tan bien, Onii-chan?" Me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

"No lo sé." Respondí, aún confundido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Komachi. "Tal vez ahora si puedas conseguirte una novia."

Heh. Sí, claro. Eso sería más extraño que ver _'Rayos-C brillar en la oscuridad, cerca de la puerta de Tannhäuser'_. **(4)**

Ah, otra referencia cinematográfica. Ya llevo dos en dos días, nada mal ¿eh?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, con esta apariencia… sería bastante fácil conseguirme una. ' _O tal vez dos…'_

¡Ahhh, ese no es el asunto!

Piensa Hachiman, piensa. ¿Qué pudo haber ocasionado esto?

Traté de reproducir los sucesos del día anterior en mi cabeza, pero no encontré nada extraño.

' _Entonces, ¿cómo demonios me pasó esto?' Pensé, frustrado._

Al no poder encontrar una respuesta inmediata, decidí la que (según yo) era la mejor alternativa para lidiar con el problema, dadas las circunstancias:

Posponer la búsqueda de la solución para después de la escuela.

El ambiente cálido y silencioso (normalmente) del club me ayudaría a pensar sobre ello. No es como si fuera ahí solo porque quería pasar el rato con Yuigahama y Yukinoshita.

Claro que no. Nope.

Habiendo ya tomado una decisión, me volteé hacia Komachi, que se había quedado mirándome mientras divagaba.

Al notar esto, dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa.

"Komachi, se va a hacer tarde. Bajemos a desayunar." Dije, con la voz más neutral que pude.

"¿Eh?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de verme salir con dirección al comedor.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Komachi me detuvo interponiéndose entre el comedor y yo.

"Hey, espera, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera un 'Oh, ok, gracias por el cumplido adorable hermanita menor'? " Me preguntó muy confundida.

La miré de manera inexpresiva. "No creo que sea necesario decir algo." La aparté suavemente para hacerme camino.

"¿En serio no dirás nada?"

Negué con la cabeza. No era momento de hablar, eso solo incitaría a Komachi a hacerme preguntas incómodas y alargaría innecesariamente mi pandemonio mental.

Por eso tomé la mejor ruta de escape, fingir que el hecho no tenía la menor importancia y seguir con mi rutina como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, excelente decisión. Hiratsuka-sensei debería darse cuenta del potencial que tengo como estratega.

Me senté y comencé a desayunar, dejando a una Komachi totalmente confusa.

Finalmente, se sentó, levantó los brazos y dijo. "Me rindo, estás demasiado raro hoy, Onii-chan."

 _Misión cumplida. Hachiman 1- Komachi 0_

El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio, aunque pude sentir miradas de duda (muy obvias, por cierto) por parte de mi hermana menor. Decidí no prestarles atención, y cuando terminé, le di gracias, dejé mi plato en el lavavajillas, me vestí con mi uniforme y, despidiéndome de Komachi, me fui con dirección a la escuela.

Lo que me regresa al principio. Llegué finalmente a las puertas, e ingresé.

Ahora, hice una lista mental de unas cuantas cosas que debería esperar cuando entrara al edificio de la escuela.

Primero, miradas de las chicas.

Esto era lo más obvio, la mayoría de chicas de preparatoria eran más superficiales que la epidermis, y no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de observar a un chico apuesto.

Dicho esto, y como pensé, en el preciso momento en el que entré, todas las chicas, de todos los años, voltearon a verme. _Vuelvo a repetirlo, estratega prodigioso._

Siendo un solitario experimentado, me desagrada la atención excesiva, y siendo también un realista, me repulsan las superficialidades y lo superfluo. Sin embargo, no hay lugar para esos pensamientos en este momento, por lo que no mostré ninguna expresión negativa en mi rostro.

Segundo, reacciones positivas (tal vez demasiado) al interactuar con ellas.

Esta tiene relación con la primera. Las chicas, al tener una excelente primera impresión (llena de prejuicios e idealizaciones personales, por cierto) de mí, se sentían emocionadas y trataban de causar ellas también una buena impresión, lo que conllevaba a un buen trato de su parte.

Ok, a pesar de la observación fría y calculadora que estoy haciendo sobre el tema, no pude evitar que surgiera en mi mente una idea que siempre había querido realizar.

Aunque normalmente lo consideraría un capricho banal y una crueldad, lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo.

Con dicha idea en la cabeza, me dirigí hacia un grupo de chicas al azar, y les sonreí. _Wow, es la primera vez que hago algo que solo me da asco a mí._

"Disculpen, ¿alguna de ustedes me podría decir dónde queda el salón del 2-F?" Una vil mentira, a la que le seguía otra. "Es que soy nuevo por aquí."

Apenas terminé de hablar, todas las chicas habían levantado su mano, y faltaba poco para que se agarraran a golpes y a insultarse. Sin embargo, una de ellas, con el pelo teñido de rubio, terminó por vencer y, arreglándose la ropa, que había quedado casi estropeada debido a la pseudopelea, me dijo ,en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que oyeran las demás mujeres del grupo.

"Yo lo hago, conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano." Volteó a verme. Iba cargada de maquillaje, pero tenía habilidad, y, considerando la artificialidad de su apariencia, era la más bonita de todas las adolescentes del grupo.

"Muchas gracias, señorita…" Dejé inconclusa mi frase para dar a entender que quería que me dijera su nombre.

"Shiori, **(5)** Hanekawa Shiori. **(6)** " Shiori, umm… Bonito nombre.

"Muchas gracias, Hanekawa-san."

La susodicha se sonrojó y dijo."D-De nada, pero, por favor, llámame Shiori." Se aferró a mi brazo derecho, dándome una mirada seductora.

 _Sip, confirmado, esta chica quiere meterse en mis pantalones._

Shiori se giró y le dirigió a su grupo de _"amigas"_ una sonrisa victoriosa, dejando a las otras con un humor lo bastante malo como para convertirse en asesinas en potencia.

"Por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre." Me miró nuevamente, esperando mi respuesta.

Y llegamos al dilema, ¿Le doy mi nombre verdadero o no?

Para empezar, solo un contado número de personas me conocen en esta escuela. O eso era lo que pasaba, hasta el incidente con Sagami. Es cierto, mi popularidad creció enormemente, pero no de la manera que uno puede considerar buena.

Aun así, es preferible no arriesgarse a que un día venga a preguntar por mí y todos le respondan lo que en verdad soy. Así que, como el prodigioso estratega que soy, elegí la opción más viable.

"Me llamo Aiden, Aiden Pearce." **(7)**

' _Es bueno saber que todos esos años de videojuegos rindieron frutos.'_

"Extranjero, ¿eh?" Recorrimos los pasillos del edificio, recibiendo atención de chicos y chicas de todas partes. "Me _encantan los_ _extranjeros,_ en especial los que hablan japonés tan bien."

Ok, ahora estoy seguro de algo. Si le pidiera a esta chica que se arrodille y empiece a actuar como perro, estoy 99.9% seguro de que lo haría, y ese es un porcentaje bastante alto, me atrevo a decir.

"Y a mí me _fascinan_ las japonesas. En especial las que son hermosas al natural." ¡ _Qué respuesta, joder!_

Ella soltó una risilla, y se sonrojó de nuevo. "Buena jugada, pero no soy tan fácil de conseguir." _'Yo creo que sí.'_

Finalmente, llegamos al salón del 2-F. "Bueno, Aiden-kun, nos vemos luego. " Se alejó mientras se despedía agitando la mano, y guiñando el ojo. _'¿En serio, mujer?'_

"Eso espero, fue un placer Shiori-san." Me despido con el mismo movimiento de mano. Ella sonríe, y no rompe el contacto visual hasta doblar la esquina.

Cuando estuve seguro de estar fuera de su campo de visión, solté un hondo suspiro. Esa conversación me dejó mucho más exhausto de lo que pensé. ¿Esto es lo que le ocurre a Hayama todos los días? De repente mi respeto por él subió hasta el Gran Atractor.

Pero, a lo que vinimos.

Me puse cara a cara con la puerta abierta del salón de mi clase, como si fuera a enfrentar al último jefe de Aincrad. **(8)**

"OK, que empiece la fiesta."

Y dicho esto, entré con paso decidido.

 **. . .**

 **Primero que todo, muchísimas disculpas por mentir de esa manera tan descarada. No esperé quedarme sin tiempo al comenzar mis clases, pero ahora les prometo que voy a updatear cuando pueda, o sea cad meses, lo siento.**

 **Ahora, gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews, en serio, lo aprecio muchísimo.**

 **También un mensaje para Break Salaz, ¿En serio eres mexicano? Es que tu manejo del inglés es tan bueno que en serio pensé que eras estadounidense. P.D: Por favor, continúa BlacBlue.**

 **Sin más que decir, las Referencias:**

 **(1)Un Show Más, o Regular Show.**

 **(2)Hombres de Negro, el aparato que borra la memoria.**

 **(3)Usé esta expresión porque pensé que expresaba mejor los pensamientos de Hachiman en ese momento. Quiere decir algo así como: "Joder, ¡qué bueno estoy!"**

 **(4)Bladerunner, una de las últimas frases del monólogo final.**

 **(5)** _ **Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun,**_ **un fanfic genial que hay en este sitio.**

 **(6)Por Hanekawa Tsubasa, de las series Monogatari.**

 **(7)Nombre del protagonista del juego Watch _Dogs.**

 **(8)Sword Art Online.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3:"Como siempre, solo hace falta un poco de sutileza."**_

Sorpresas.

Normalmente asociadas a momentos gratos y pacíficos, las sorpresas pueden venir de muchas formas. Como, por ejemplo, una fiesta de felicitaciones por un logro personal, o un regalo de un novio detallista.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida, las sorpresas para mí no han sido, y digo esto de una manera objetiva, buenas.

Casi siempre venían disfrazadas bajo la forma de bromas "inocentes", como tirar basura en mi casillero, dejar el sobre de una carta de amor que iba dirigida a otra persona (también en mi casillero) y por último, robarme la poca dignidad que me restaba difundiendo el rechazo que sufrí de parte de Orimoto.

Por lo tanto, y después de un simple razonamiento, me parece que es muy sencillo deducir que no me gustan las sorpresas.

Por supuesto, este razonamiento es específicamente para mí, y no está generalizando nada. A las demás personas probablemente les encanten. Tch, riajuus.

Ahem, como iba diciendo, las sorpresas son algo muy común en la vida cotidiana, tanto así que comienzan a perder la gracia y la semántica de su nombre, porque siempre estamos seguros de que vamos a tener unas cuantas por día.

Pero, a pesar de esta certeza, es imposible evitar que algunas de ellas nos afecten de verdad.

Seguramente habrán escuchado, _'El pájaro madrugador se queda con las lombrices; pero el segundo ratón consigue el queso.' (1)…_ No, espera, esa no era. Me equivoqué de película.

Ah, sí, ya recordé. _'Altera el orden establecido, y el mundo se volverá un caos.'_ (2)Verdaderamente sublime.

Siempre tan profundo, Heath. (3)

¿Que por qué menciono esta frase, que a simple vista no tiene relación con el tema? La razón es bastante simple, de hecho.

Las frases como esta normalmente son tomadas en un sentido superficial y estrictamente literal, sin centrarse mucho en subjetividades u opiniones.

Es por eso que no caen en cuenta del sutil modo en que transmite un mensaje muy cierto.

Si sorprendes a alguien, cambiándole la vida lo suficiente como para afectarlo, aunque sea ligeramente, perderá el orden que tenía establecido, y es seguro que eso no le va a hacer la más mínima gracia.

Esto siempre es así, sin lugar a objeciones, y no porque yo lo diga, sino porque las personas lo dicen.

A los humanos "civilizados" y adaptados a un estilo de vida monótono y sin sobresaltos, los saca de sus casillas las interrupciones que sucedían en ese sacro ciclo que llaman rutina.

En otras palabras, les jodía.

Y mucho.

Pero no están aquí para escuchar cómo me quejo de lo injusto del mundo y cada uno de sus aspectos. Si quieren leer eso, entonces busquen al Hachiman de los primeros volúmenes. (4)

Ah, lo siento Cuarta Pared, no te vi. (5)

De seguro se preguntarán, _'¿Entonces, por qué carajos me hiciste perder el tiempo con tus estupideces de perdedor, asqueroso ojos de pez?'_

Les aseguro que no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo, y ahora sabrán por qué.

' _Esas dos se llevarán una buena sorpresa…'_

 _ **Inner monologue-Present time Time Skip! (A/N: Discúlpenme si sonó estúpido, es que siempre había querido escribir eso.)**_

Entré al salón, preparado para todo. Bueno, casi todo.

Como todas las mañanas, mi mirada se dirigió primero hacia Hayama y su grupo de "amigos", que estaban conversando (muy ruidosamente, debo decir) sobre alguna estupidez adolescente que estaba de moda.

No saben cuántas ganas tenía de escucharlos. No, en serio.

Bueno, como decía, la mayoría de estudiantes estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, así que no me prestaron atención, para variar.

' _Perfecto, todo va de acuerdo al plan.'_

Con una preocupación menos, silenciosamente fui hacia mi carpeta y, recostando mi cabeza sobre mis antebrazos, activé una de mis 108 Habilidades de Solitario™, Siesta Falsa.

Tiene un bonus de observación silenciosa. Nah, a quién engaño, solo los miro a través de mis brazos como un acosador y ya.

Ah, extrañamente, Yuigahama no estaba presente aún, lo cual era una ocurrencia muy rara. Aun así, no era preocupante, seguramente se quedó dormida o tuvo una discusión con su madre.

De hecho, borra eso último, esas dos se llevan demasiado bien como para pelearse. Espera, ¿debería preocuparme a pesar de que dije que no debo? N-No es como si me gustara Yuigahama o algo, ¿está bien?

Baka.

Mientras iba pensando esto, apareció la susodicha pelirrosa, tirando todo mi monólogo y mi preocupación a la basura. _'Gracias por esos modales a los que nos tienes acostumbrados, Gahama-chan'_

"Hey, Yui. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Miura, con una expresión curiosa, y ese extraño aire maternal que tenía cuando se desasosegaba por Yuigahama o por Ebina-san. "Normalmente no llegas tan tarde."

"¡Yahallo, Yumiko!" Respondió la aludida, con la misma energía de siempre. "Es que estuve discutiendo con mamá; pero tranquila, siempre lo hacemos. Claro, nunca pasaba en la mañana."

' _Wow, ya van dos veces en menos de 3 minutos en que algo inesperado pasa. Debe ser por el calor. No, espera, si estamos en mitad de marzo…'_

"Oh, ¿en serio? Eso suena muy tedioso."

"Sí, lo es." Afirmó Yuigahama, reforzando el enunciado de Miura. "Pero no importa, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿ya vieron esa nueva serie de…"

Algo que siempre he admirado de Yuigahama, es su habilidad y destreza en los distintos aspectos de sus relaciones sociales. Esa prodigiosidad para cambiar de tema tan naturalmente, merece ser aplaudida. Y no estoy siendo sarcástico.

Esa chica, de verdad es increíble. Es como un ser híbrido que tiene parte de socialité y de muchacha de escuela.

¿De qué estábamos hablando, otra vez?

De cualquier manera, antes de desviarme más del tema, hay que ir directo al grano.

 _ **¿Qué buscas conseguir con las observaciones que estás haciendo?**_

Nada en especial, solo quiero tomar nota de la conducta del grupo de Hayama, para tener información útil en un futuro.

 _ **¿En serio?**_

Por supuesto.

 _ **¿…no estás mintiendo?**_

Hey, estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi conciencia?

 _ **De hecho, sí.**_

Oh. Lo siento, no te había reconocido.

 _ **No te preocupes, eso pasa siempre…**_

Debe ser duro.

 _ **Sí, lo es.**_

Te entiendo.

…

…

Finjamos que eso jamás pasó.

Ahem. Siguiendo con la historia, Hiratsuka-sensei ingresó finalmente al salón, produciendo con su presencia orden y silencio, mientras daba por iniciadas las clases.

 _(Otro Time Skip.)_

"Bueno, chicos. Eso fue todo, los veo mañana."

Tan pronto como la última materia del día acabó, junto con las horas de escuela, me apresuré a salir del salón, dirigiéndome a los baños, para una revisión final.

Yuigahama me miró varias veces en el transcurso del día, pero, al ser algo rutinario, no le di importancia. Además, mi rostro estaba cubierto por mis antebrazos, mientras fingía que dormía.

El camino hacia mi destino fue corto y sin complicaciones, por la ventaja que proveía el tiempo, ya que los pasillos estaban casi vacíos todavía.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, preguntándome si hacer esto estaba bien.

¿Por qué estaría mal? No es algo que vaya a causar daño ¿o sí?

Es decir, es solo una inofensiva sorpresa.

Procedí a entrar, e inmediatamente contemplé mi reflejo. Todo parecía estar bien, mis ojos estaban igual que en la mañana al menos, y satisfecho con mi improvisada inspección, salí del lugar.

Ya sin ese peso en los hombros, resumí el viaje habitual hacia el club. El edificio en el que se encontraba el dichoso espacio no era muy concurrido, pues no tenía muchos usos.

Una ventaja como esa me permitió andar con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la solitaria estructura.

Sintiendo el característico e irracional temor que se presenta antes de afrontar una situación incierta, doblé la última esquina, para luego caminar por el pasillo que conduce a ese ambivalente sitio.

Conforme me acercaba, las voces de las ocupantes femeninas se hicieron evidentes, aumentando gradualmente su volumen mientras más me acercaba a la puerta corrediza.

Algo que también aumentó, en una proporción igual (o mayor), fue ese temor que mencioné antes. Mi respiración se tornó errática, mi pulso se aceleró, no podía pensar con claridad, y todo por esa maldita inquietud.

Quise levantar mi mano, para tomar la manija de la puerta, pero mi brazo no respondía, y mis palmas habían comenzado a sudar. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y no estoy seguro de cómo, pero al final pude librarme de esa fastidiosa sensación y, decidido, agarré con mi mano derecha la pequeña barra de metal que había en la concavidad de la manija de la puerta, y después de tomar un hondo suspiro, me dispuse a abr-

"¡Seeeeeeenpai!"

…

…

…

¿…es en serio?

Dioses de las Comedias Románticas, por mí pueden irse a la m-

 _ **Wow, wow. Hey, es clasificación T, y no tengo tiempo para enfrentar problemas legales con Fanfiction.**_

Entonces no me hagas pasar por estas situaciones tan estúpidas.

 _ **Eso no lo decides tú.**_

Hijo de… Ok, tú te lo buscaste, no me supliques después.

 _ **Sí, sí. Creo que tienes un saludo que responder, Rorschach.**_

"¿Senpai?Holaaaa, ¿estás ahí Senpai?" Dijo Isshiki, mirando aún mi espalda, pues había llegado justo por detrás.

Parece que tengo que lidiar con esta peste primero. Retiré mi mano de la puerta que había estado a punto de abrir y le respondí sin voltear.

"Yo."

Ella solo hizo un ligero "hah" burlón, antes de decirme:

"Pensé que tu cerebro había sido desconectado o algo, Senpai. Debería dejar de divagar tanto en espacios públicos. Las mujeres podrían asustarse o al-"

"Isshiki, ¿puedo mostrarte algo?"

La repentina interrupción _(ya van muchas ¿no?)_ , sobresaltó a la chica de primero, que quedó aún más sorprendida con mi extraña declaración.

"¿Eh? Ah… pues, claro, aunque no estoy segura de por qué me quieres enseñar a mí." Dijo, con algo de duda.

"Perfecto, pero antes prométeme algo." Hizo un sonido de afirmación. "Que no gritarás."

"No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo," Me giré lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente con Isshiki. "pero lo pro-"

Las palabras de Isshiki, cualesquiera que hubieran sido, no pudieron ser.

…

 **¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento! Sé que es muy corto, considerando el tiempo que ocupé haciéndolo, pero por favor, comprendan.**

 **Ahora, les diré la verdad, no esperan saber de mí al menos en 2 meses, que es más o menos lo que pienso que me tardaré.**

 **Una vez más, mis más sinceras disculpas, y los veré (o leeré) en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
